


Way Too Friendly

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Challenge Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and the kid are getting way too fucking friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> From a Persnickett prompt. :)

"Yeah," Matt says, phone propped against his shoulder as he scribbles on the notepad, "got it. That's the recipe that your mom..? Great." Matt listens for a moment, laughs. "I know, right? He insists cayenne's fine and then he's up half the night, and the only thing that distracts him is a blow jo—"

"Okay," John says loudly, swoops in to drag the phone away from Matt's ear, "that's enough."

There's knowing the ex is getting along with the new partner, and there's _this_ insanity. John pinches his nose. Holly and the kid are getting way too fucking friendly.


End file.
